hakata_tonkotsu_ramensfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiko Asakura
Reiko Asakura (浅倉麗子, Asakura Reiko) is a killer hired by Mayor Harada. Characteristics Appearance Reiko has violet eyes and long, loosely-permed brown hair that she wears in a high ponytail. She usually wears a dark grey two-piece suit. Personality As a hired killer, Reiko displays a ruthless personality and loyalty to her friends and employer. She specializes in using poisons and drugs and displays cleverness in coming up with solutions that make her and her companions' jobs easier at the expense of others. She is disgusted by the actions and carelessness of Yusuke Harada but stays by his side to protect him nearly until the end. Background Reiko used to work in a cabaret club in Nakasu while also acting as a freelance killer. She was eventually scouted by Murder, Inc. but left the company five years prior to the start of the story, going on to work under Mayor Harada. Synopsis Mayor Harada Scandal Arc Following a discussion with Munakata, Shinohara, and Ivanov, Reiko accompanies Mayor Harada to Kego Park, keeping an eye on the crowd during his speech. Everything is proceeding normally until she hears a loud popping noise, which immediately has her on guard and causes her to catch Zenji Banba's eye. She identifies the source of the sound as a child's balloon popping and swaps bodyguard duties with Shinohara. The mayor's son, Yusuke, contacts Munakata, and a reluctant Reiko is sent to deal with him. At his apartment a distance from the city's downtown, she is faced with the body of a girl whom Yusuke has just raped and murdered. Angered and disgusted, Reiko warns him not to do it again and tells him to at least try not to dispose of bodies himself. A short time later, she notices Yusuke watching a video of a brutal attack. He explains that it is a recording he made of his friends beating up foreigners as part of the "King's Game," and Reiko demands the names of everyone involved because she intends to eliminate them. Some time later, after Munakata and Shinohara's meeting with the mayor, Reiko tells them she has disposed of Yusuke's victim and also tells them about the video. She has already identified the people in it as Jun Murase, Masaki Yoshida, and Tatsuya Yamashiro. After kidnapping them, Reiko suggests blowing them up in a car and making it look like a DUI, to which Munakata agrees. After dealing with Yusuke's friends, they discuss what to do with Yusuke himself. Reiko suggests they get in touch with the Kakyuu Group, a human trafficking broker - this way they can buy women with no relations in order to satisfy Yusuke. After Munakata has successfully purchased a woman, Yusuke is quick to rape and kill her, giving them another body to dispose of. That night, Reiko meets Takuya Itou, whom she brings to a hotel room, where Ivanov meets her with a suitcase containing the body of the dead girl. Reiko tells Ivanov to place the body on the bed so the drugged Itou would take the blame for all the crimes Yusuke has committed. After Ivanov is killed by Xianming Lin, Reiko realizes his phone has been taken. She contacts Shinohara and asks him to look up the GPS on it to find out where Lin and Banba are. After watching the security footage Shinohara sends, Reiko and Munakata head off to confront Enokida, who was shown speaking with Banba and holding Ivanov's phone. After retrieving information from the informant about how Lin and Banba plan to kill Yusuke, they report back to Zhang, who orders them to go along with the plan. With that, Reiko is given the task of being Yusuke's bodyguard. Later, while she is guarding Yusuke, Reiko receives a phone call from the Niwaka Samurai, who informs her he has killed her colleagues and is now en route to kill Yusuke. She does not take the threat seriously until he makes it clear he knows where they are thanks to a GPS device placed on her by Enokida. Reiko tells Yusuke that a notorious killer is coming to kill him and she does not intend to stick around. However, she does not get very far when Jiro arrives at the door and knocks her unconscious. Ultimately, she ends up taking the fall for the deaths of Zhang and his men, as well as the kidnapping of Yusuke. Niwaka Samurai Impersonator Arc As one of the few living witnesses of the Niwaka Samurai, Reiko is visited in prison by Naoya Nitta for information. In exchange, she requests the murder of Saitoh. Trivia * The first light novel reveals that her hobby is nail art. Gallery Reiko LN.png|Reiko's full light novel appearance Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murder, Inc. Category:Mayor Harada